The advent and progression of information technology has resulted in proliferation of data and there is a continuous demand to store and retrieve content. Various applications such as user generated content in community portals, emails and other web applications, call log files generated at call centers, inventory managements systems, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems etc. results in huge amount of data. The data generated by the abovementioned processes needs to be stored in an efficient way so that it can be quickly retrieved whenever there is a need. As a result, there is an increasing demand for storing, processing, and retrieving huge amount of data.
Various conventional Relational Database Management Systems (RDBMS) are used to cater to the increasing demand of data but due to inherent limitation theses databases cannot be scaled horizontally and therefore, there is a need to store data on demand. Various key value data stores which are used to deal with the abovementioned limitation of horizontal scalability works on the premises that rather than providing Structured Query Language (SQL) based interface, map interface should be provided so that traditional enterprise applications can be served.
In light of abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for implementing a database that can be provisioned or removed on demand. In addition, there is a need for database that can be scaled horizontally. Also, a system and method for implementing a cloud database is required which provides high scalability, availability, performance and have low latency.